mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Arms Dealer
Arms Dealer is a perk in Mafia III. Perk Information The Arms Dealer perk is given by Cassandra after Lincoln first recruits her and it's operated by her associate Jackie DuVernay. The perk allows the player to purchase weapons, ammunition, vehicle modifications, supplies, and various upgrades for Lincoln anywhere in New Bordeaux and Bayou Fantom. Levels Level one provides Lincoln with access to the mobile weapons dealer. *This will be given when Lincoln first recruits Cassandra. Level two adds the basic Screaming Zemi to his inventory. *This will be given when Cassandra's earn is raised to $30,000. Level three adds a smoke element to the Screaming Zemi. *This will be given when Cassandra's earn is raised to $180,000. Level four adds an explosive component to the Screaming Zemi. *This will be given when Cassandra's earn is raised to $320,000 Services In addition to all Weapons in Mafia III, the Arms Dealer also sells the following supplies and upgrades. Supplies *Adrenaline Shot: $600 *Tac-Vest: $3,000 Weapon Upgrades Shotguns *Shotgun ammo 2/3: $10,000 *Shotgun ammo 3/3: $18,000 *Shotgun reload speed 2/3: $10,000 *Shotgun reload speed 3/3: $18,000 *Shotgun stability 2/3: $10,000 *Shotgun stability 3/3: $18,000 Handguns *Handgun accuracy 2/3: $5,000 *Handgun accuracy 3/3: $18,000 *Handgun ammo 2/3: $10,000 *Handgun ammo 3/3: $18,000 *Handgun reload speed 2/3: $10,000 *Handgun reload speed 3/3: $18,000 *Handgun stability 2/3: $10,000 *Handgun stability 3/3: $18,000 Automatic Weapons *AR/SMG accuracy 2/3: $5,000 *AR/SMG accuracy 3/3: $18,000 *AR/SMG ammo 2/3: $10,000 *AR/SMG ammo 3/3: $18,000 *AR/SMG reload speed 2/3: $10,000 *AR/SMG reload speed 3/3: $18,000 *AR/SMG stability 2/3: $10,000 *AR/SMG stability 3/3: $18,000 Rifles *Rifle accuracy 2/3: $5,000 *Rifle accuracy 3/3: $18,000 *Rifle ammo 2/3: $10,000 *Rifle ammo 3/3: $18,000 *Rifle reload speed 2/3: $10,000 *Rifle reload speed 3/3: $18,000 *Rifle stability 2/3: $10,000 *Rifle stability 3/3: $18,000 Vehicle Modifications *Suspension Upgrade: $28,500 *Vehicle Armor: $30,000 *Drivetrain Upgrade: $28,500 *Bulletproof Tires: $30,000 *Bodykit Upgrade: $28,500 *Supercharger: $30,000 Lincoln Upgrades *Adrenaline Storage 2/3: $10,000 *Adrenaline Storage 3/3: $18,000 *Mob Doc Stamina 3/3: $18,000 *Mob Doc Recovery 3/3: $18,000 *Added Equipment 2/3: $10,000 *Added Equipment 3/3: $18,000 Notes *The Arms dealer will often stop a considerable distance from the players location. *The Arms Dealer often drives erratically and may be involved in accidents on his way to the player, possibly getting killed in the process. When this happens you may still be able to conduct business with him. Gallery Firearms and Weapons Upgrades.jpg Shotguns.jpg Exterminatore.jpg Barker 390 (Gator Skin).jpg Barker 390.jpg Lupara.jpg Cornell 40.jpg Elmwood 1925.jpg Riot 550.jpg Barker 1500 Tactical.jpg Shotgun Ammo 1-3.jpg Shotgun Ammo 2-3.jpg Shotgun Ammo 3-3.jpg Shotgun Stability 1-3.jpg Shotgun Stability 2-3.jpg Shotgun Stability 3-3.jpg Shotgun Reload Speed 1-3.jpg Shotgun Reload Speed 2-3.jpg Shotgun Reload Speed 3-3.jpg Handguns.jpg Alfredsson M419.jpg Silentium.jpg Masterson Semi-Auto.jpg Alfredsson M200.jpg Elling 9mm.jpg Masterson Phoenix.jpg IL Duca.jpg Blackburn FAF-33.jpg Silenced Deacon .22.jpg Silenced Masterson.jpg Scoped Phoenix.jpg Clipper .44.jpg Handgun Accuracy 1-3.jpg Handgun Accuracy 2-3.jpg Handgun Accuracy 3-3.jpg Handgun Ammo 1-3.jpg Handgun Ammo 2-3.jpg Handgun Ammo 3-3.jpg Handgun Stability 1-3.jpg Handgun Stability 2-3.jpg Handgun Stability 3-3.jpg Handgun Reload Speed 1-3.jpg Handgun Reload Speed 2-3.jpg Handgun Reload Speed 3-3.jpg Automatic Weapons.jpg Trench 1938 Drum.jpg Trench 1938.jpg Alfredsson M833.jpg Czech Ver. B-65.jpg M1N8.jpg Carter M33-A.jpg Pasadena AR30.jpg Automat SG.jpg Binya.jpg Silenced M1N8.jpg Deutsche M11B.jpg Stromer .223.jpg AR-SMG Accuracy 1-3.jpg AR-SMG Accuracy 2-3.jpg AR-SMG Accuracy 3-3.jpg AR-SMG Ammo 1-3.jpg AR-SMG Ammo 2-3.jpg AR-SMG Ammo 3-3.jpg AR-SMG Stability 1-3.jpg AR-SMG Stability 2-3.jpg AR-SMG Stability 3-3.jpg AR-SMG Reload Speed 1-3.jpg AR-SMG Reload Speed 2-3.jpg AR-SMG Reload Speed 3-3.jpg Rifles.jpg Camo Model 67.jpg Praecisione .30.jpg Hartmann .30.jpg Manitou Model 67.jpg Mayweather .30.jpg Mayweather M04A3.jpg Viper 55.jpg Hawk 4540 Night Vision.jpg Rifle Accuracy 1-3.jpg Rifle Accuracy 2-3.jpg Rifle Accuracy 3-3.jpg Rifle Ammo 1-3.jpg Rifle Ammo 2-3.jpg Rifle Ammo 3-3.jpg Rifle Stability 1-3.jpg Rifle Stability 2-3.jpg Rifle Stability 3-3.jpg Rifle Reload Speed 1-3.jpg Rifle Reload Speed 2-3.jpg Rifle Reload Speed 3-3.jpg Special Weapons.jpg Hartmann 7.62mm.jpg Hartmann HLP.jpg Hartmann AT-40.jpg Equipment.jpg Molotov Cocktail (Mafia III).jpg Screaming Zemi.jpg Frag Grenade.jpg C4 Charge.jpg Proximity Mine.jpg Vehicle Modifications.jpg Suspension Upgrade.jpg Vehicle Armor.jpg Drivetrain Upgrade.jpg Bulletproof Tires.jpg Bodykit Upgrade.jpg Supercharger.jpg Supplies.jpg Adrenaline Shot.jpg Tac-Vest.jpg Lincoln Upgrades.jpg Adrenaline Storage 1-3.jpg Adrenaline Storage 2-3.jpg Adrenaline Storage 3-3.jpg Mob Doc Stamina 1-3.jpg Mob Doc Stamina 2-3.jpg Mob Doc Stamina 3-3.jpg Mob Doc Recovery 1-3.jpg Mob Doc Recovery 2-3.jpg Mob Doc Recovery 3-3.jpg Added Explosives 1-3.jpg Added Explosives 2-3.jpg Added Explosives 3-3.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay Category:Perks and Favors